Friends on the Other Side
"Friends on the Other Side" is a song from the film, The Princess and the Frog. It is performed by Keith David as Dr. Facilier, as he lures Prince Naveen and his valet Lawrence into a deal that climaxes with Naveen transforming into a frog. Summary The prologue of the song starts when Facilier introduces himself to Prince Naveen and Lawrence. He then takes the two of them to his voodoo house located in a nearby alley. Upon arriving, he magically activates the sign and opens the entrance door to display his power. In the midst of this, he reads Naveen's palm and come to the conclusion that he is a visiting prince. Amazed, Naveen tells Lawrence of Facilier's palm-reading, but Lawrence confides in Naveen that he believes him to be a fraud after seeing a copy of the newspaper in his back pocket. Angered by this, Facilier bursts into a song about his powers. The event ends when Facilier catches a sample of Naveen's blood in a talisman and transforms him into a frog. After Tiana attempts to destroy the talisman, Facilier's living shadow grabs it and hands it back to the doctor. An enraged Facilier then teleports himself and Tiana into the graveyard and transforms Tiana back into a frog. However, Tiana manages to regain the talisman by grabbing hold of it with her elastic tongue, destroying the trinket before Facilier can stop her. Upon her doing so, Facilier immediately becomes panicked and fearful, and frantically tries to recollect the pieces of the broken talisman as the song begins. Facilier's "friends from the other side" arrive, announcing their intentions to collect the doctor's soul as punishment for his failure to repay his debt. A horrified Facilier tries to persuade his former accomplices to provide him with another opportunity to redeem himself, and makes an attempt to escape, but the spirits grab hold of his shadow, thus capturing Facilier as well, and drag him, screaming, into the voodoo spirit world, where his soul will be doomed to remain for all eternity. With a flash of light, both Dr. Facilier and the spirits vanish, leaving behind only a tombstone with Facilier's name and horrified face engraved onto it, confirming the witch doctor's death. Lyrics Dr. Facilier: Don't you disrespect me, little man Don't you derogate or deride You're in my world now, not your world And I got friends on the other side Voodoo Spirits: (He's got friends on the other side) Dr. Facilier: That's an echo gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana A little parlor trick. Don't worry. Sit down at my table Put your minds at ease If you relax it'll enable me to do Anything I please I can read your future I can change it 'round some, too I'll look deep into your heart and soul (You do have a soul, don't you, Lawrence?) Make your wildest dreams come true I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried And I got friends on the other side Voodoo Spirits: (He's got friends on the other side) Dr. Facilier: The cards, the cards, the cards will tell The past, the present, and the future as well The cards, the cards, just take three Take a little trip into your future with me Voodoo Spirits: (Ooh, ooh) Dr. Facilier: Now you, young man, are from across the sea You come from two long lines of royalty I'm a royal myself, on my mother's side Your lifestyle's high, but your funds are low You need to marry a lil' hunny whose daddy got dough Mom and Dad cut you off, huh playboy? Naveen: Eh, sad but true. Dr. Facilier: Now y'all gotta get hitched but hitchin' ties you down You just wanna be free, hop from place to place But freedom takes green It's the green, it's the green It's the green you need And when I looked into your future It's the green that I seen On you little man, I don't want to waste much time You've been pushed 'round all your life You've been pushed 'round by your mother And your sister and your brother. And if you was married you'd be pushed around by your wife But in your future, for you I see Is exactly the man you always wanted to be Shake my hand, c'mon on boys Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand (both Naveen and Lawrence shake Facilier's hands) Yes... Are you ready? Voodoo Spirits: (Are you ready?) Dr. Facilier: Are you ready? Transformation Central Voodoo Spirits: (Transformation Central) Dr. Facilier: Reformation Central Voodoo Spirits: Reformation central! Dr. Facilier: Transmogrification Central Naveen: (As Facilier's Talisman bites him) Ow! Dr. Facilier: Can you feel it? You're changing, you're changing, You're changing all right I hope you're satisfied But if you ain't, don't blame me You can blame my friends on the other side Ha, ha, ha Voodoo Spirits: (You got what you wanted) (But you lost what you had) (Ohh...Hush!) Video The Princess and the Frog - Friends on the Other Side (Reprise) (HD) Trivia *The song is similar to "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from The Little Mermaid, as both songs explain the villain's abilities and serve as a way to get their victim to trust them and both numbers end in the villain's victim being transformed as part of their plan. *During the song, Facilier uses to tell the past, present, and future of Naveen and Laurence. While the illustrations are unique, the numbers and themes of the cards match real-life tarot reading techniques. **For Naveen's distant past, the first card has Naveen in the iconic pose of "The Fool/0," representing simplicity, recklessness, or being care-free, showing his pampered upbringing. **Naveen's more recent past is shown by "The Devil/XV," representing sexuality, physical pleasure, and need for material wealth, showing how he became a spoiled brat **Naveen's present is "The Tower/XVI", representing collapse and loss, showing how his parents cut him off. **For the close future, Shadow Man shows him "The Hermit/IX." As a card representing introspection and discovering what one truly wants, it shows that Naveen believes that he just wants money and freedom, but the movie's events show that, deep down, he wants something else entirely. **Finally, for his distant future, Shadow Man reveals "The Fool" once again. However, this card is oddly different from this first and has Naveen on a lily-pad made of money, implying that he is simply showing Naveen what he wants to see and not the real future. **As Faciler does not "want to waste much time," he does not go into as much detail with Lawrence's fortune, using only a standard 3-card reading rather than an in-depth 5-card reading. For his past, Lawrence has the reversed "Wheel of Fortune/X," representing unfortunate circumstances outside a person's control, showing how he was born in a low station and was abused by his family. **While his next card has no number, it is implied by the poses of Lawrence and the woman to be reversed "Lovers/VI," showing lack of freedom, no choice, and/or abusive relationships. **Finally, Facilier reveals "The Fool" for Lawrence's future. This once again implies that Facilier is not showing Lawrence and Naveen their true futures, just what he wants them to see, as Facilier says he can make Lawrence "exactly the man you always wanted to be" and showing him being happy and carefree. hr:Sile zla Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:The Princess and the Frog songs Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Villains Tonight Category:Group songs Category:Featured songs Category:Reprise Category:Wonderful World of Color